Stranger In My World
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Garnet meets a stranger in the castle 6 monthes before FF9 starts


Stranger In My World ~ By Moon-Ying  
  
Author's note: This fic takes place around six months before any of the happenings of FF9 takes place. The king has just died. Garnet's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own. **cries** :'(  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When it rains in Alexandria, it pours. Water floods the streets and people hurry to seek out warm shelter in high houses. People, nobles and commoners alike, dare not to set foot out into the liquid kingdom until the rain cease falling from dark heavens. For three days the kingdom of Alexandria would quit functioning with the annual rainfall and become the second Burmecia. Thank God that this sort of weather only happened once a year, starting at the very end of the fall harvest. With no crops that could be destroyed, this time of year was a time of staying dry and warm in a cozy home. For one it was a time of exhausting boredom.  
  
Princess Garnet sighed as she looked at the dark kingdom through a rain-smeared window. Her face was locked in a somber expression as dark at the sky itself and her sigh was just as heavy. Usually she enjoyed the view of her beautiful homeland. On summery days, light and sunshine filled the shy and warmed the kingdom below. Birds would be chirping and Alexandria's streets would be busy with people, trading their goods, buying exotic foods and clothes, and weapons. Garnet loved to watch the city come to life as she observed from the windows of the castles. Though she never went down their herself she felt as though she was down there. Just like a regular girl without a title and without a throne. In the window, she could dream.  
  
She sighed again, allowing her eyes to wonder away from the depressing scene of the empty city to a nearby hilltop. Against the rain and the black clouds she could still clearly see the large stone statue on that small mountain. She frowned. She wanted to pull her eyes away from the scene but she couldn't. She wasn't able to.  
  
These days were much more somber and silent. Even more so now with the death of her father, king of all Alexandria. He had been buried up on that hilltop and that statue was a statue of him, in his coronation robes when he first inherited the royal seat in Alexandria. She had only been to his grave only a couple of times. Garnet couldn't bring herself to visit everyday like her mother. She would have humiliated herself and the queen if she broke down and cried like a baby on the grave. She would have to wait until this time of grief to pass to visit her father's grave. She missed him too much.  
  
Garnet shivered as she turned away from the window. She stared blankly at the dark room before her. Just like outside, it was cold into here too. Even a roaring fire couldn't chase away the icy drafts that swept through her private boudoir. Still if she returned to her comfortable armchair and her book she would no doubt freeze to death. She treaded quickly to her chair and grabbed her book, before hurrying to a carpeted spot before the fire. She welcomed the warmth the red flames offered and sat down, her long gown and shawl draping across the carpet.  
  
She felt the last of her shivers leave. That's better, she thought with a small sigh. She lowered her head to her book and began to read again. It was as worn script of 'I want to me your canary.' It was the princess's favorite book, ever since she had first seen the play when she was 6. She had memorized the entire play from start to finish; still it comforted her in her loneliness. It was her father after all who had first introduced her to the marvelous play. Reading its familiar lines helped ease away her sadness and helped her remember the happy times she spent with her father. The play was one thing she treasured above anything else, expect the song. Her song.  
  
It was a song without lyrics. It was just a tune in her mind that never left her. Garnet couldn't guess when she first heard it. It had been hers her whole life. It gave her the most comfort during this time. If filled her with images and feelings in a place she had never been before. Yet she knew...it made her happy. And content. It was silly but the tune was almost like a lullaby to her.   
  
Garnet didn't know she was crying until her tears fell onto the yellow pages of the book. At first she watched the small droplet roll down the page and then disappear, soak up by the paper. When the droplets got bigger she raised her head and wiped them away from her face. Still they kept coming. She sniffled and reached into her sleeve and pulled out a silk handkerchief. It would be better than a book after all.   
  
Why do I always cry when I read this play? She thought to herself. Why do I always cry when I think of my father or my song? I miss him so much even though he has been buried over three months ago! Why did he have to die? Mother doesn't even cry when his name his mentioned. Am I weak? It that it? Does mother even miss him? Well of course! She has to! They were such a happy couple! She has to miss him.   
  
After several minutes, Garnet ordered herself to calm down. She resisted the urge to give into her urge to sob and make a scene. Instead a burning hurt came from her throat. Long ago she learned that when she did cry as loud as her sorrow wanted her too her bodyguards would rush to her aid and had the queen informed. Then the queen would make a fuss and order Garnet to set next to her all day and talk about her feelings. The whole thing was one monstrous ordeal. Instead when she had to cry, she learn to she quiet about it.  
  
She her eyes dried up, Garnet placed her wet handkerchief back into her puffed sleeve. She swallowed but her throat was throbbing and dry. She placed a hand around her neck. I could use some water. Besides the busy kitchen is better then this lonely room. The rich smells of her dinner would be something to look forward to and chase away her demons.  
  
"Princess? Are you needing anything?" A young soldier asked her as she stepped out of her boudoir. Like always there were two female soldiers posted at the right and left of the threshold. Garnet knew it was for protection but still she thought that such extreme protection was silly. This was her home. No one would dare harm her in it! Besides family jewels ought to be looked after day and night not the obedient princess she was.   
  
Garnet did her best to cover up her disgruntlement with a small smile. Hopefully the knight wouldn't see how she was lying or the redness in her eyes. She hated to lie to the knights, since they were so nice to her, but at the moment she didn't care. It was ladylike but Garnet wanted to be able to walk around in her own home with guards swarming her on all sides. Plus the kitchen wasn't far. Just a couple of flights.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really, Reiko," she told the female soldier at the right. "I'm just going down to the kitchen to get a cup of water."  
  
"Don't trouble yourself, my lady," the soldier on the left, Naoko, replied quickly. She was a new cavalier to the castle and stayed by Garnet's side day and night.   
  
Though it was her job to protect the princess, Garnet wanted to make fast friends with the girl when she first met her, now she just wanted to put Naoko under her wing, like a mother protecting her child. The female knight had to have strength and courage to be put under General Beatrix's order but the girl looked ver small and barely over fourteen.  
  
"I'll see to it that you get it," Naoko continued.  
  
"Oh please," Garnet laughed softly. "I need the exercise more. I've been seating down all day. I'm sure mother would not mind if I fetch it for myself...Oh, do you know where my mother is this day?"  
  
"Her majesty is in a meeting," Reiko told her. "She has been gone all morning."  
  
"Oh...I see." Garnet felt her heart harden. Lately mother has been spending more and more time in meetings then resting in the castle. "Do you know who she it meeting with? I do hope is the regent. But then again this weather doesn't permit much traveling."  
  
"A dealer of...trade has come to call an audience with her," Naoko quickly whispered to her. Garnet was to busy fretting about her mother so she missed the shiver of fear in the female soldier's voice.  
  
"Oh," Garnet replied. "I've never heard of such a dealer. What does her trade?"  
  
"Oh whatever I presume," Reiko said with a sigh as she rolled her dark eyes to the marble ceiling. "Traders of his kind can trade almost anything."  
  
"Really?" Garnet's interest was caught. "Would you think he might be able to find a newer of copy of 'I want to me your canary' for me? Mine is just so old and I feel like everyday I find a way to damage it more and more."  
  
Reiko glanced at Naoko. It was a look that Garnet couldn't seem to translate it properly. It was a mix of wariness and...fear? She couldn't muse at this thought for long when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Turning around, she found that she was surprisingly close to Naoko.  
  
"My lady," she whispered, "All the female Alexandrian soldier have grown to love you as a friend. As our crowned princess all of us would rather die than see you hurt..."  
  
"Naoko, I don't understand..."  
  
"This Dealer of Trades, my lady, please stay away from him. He is not from the Mist continent...Some of the soldiers even fear him..."  
  
"Fear him?" Garnet echoed. Her voice quivered and she didn't understand why.  
  
"Hogwash! Naoko, I would soon fight him then fear him!" Reiko hissed, taping her large sword that hung at her hips.   
  
"Surely mother would see such a disruption of peace this man's presence causes among her subjects," Garnet argued. "She surely will have him removed from the castle as soon as he is through with his audience. I don't believe she would ever kept such a...dangerous man under the castle roof."  
  
Naoko offered a small smile. "Let's hope so, my lady."  
  
Garnet sighed and shook her head. "Look how the two of you have turned my head with such silly stories!" she laughed. "Even now I'm scared and I'm still in need of a cup of water! A princess shouldn't be scared in her own home! Oh, away with me to the kitchen! I'll be back soon enough!"  
  
"We shall await your return, my lady," Reiko called to Garnet as she moved down the hallway. More quickly, she whispered to her fellow knight, "Lets hope that she doesn't run into any trouble."  
  
"Many a knight have been posted about the castle," Naoko told Reiko. "But if there be any sign of trouble for out princess, by God's word I'll be right there at her side."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was almost thrown out of the kitchen. She knew her chef had a difficult temper to work with, how was she to know that getting a cup of water might make their dinner go bad? After a couple of minutes of arguing with the head chef she was permitted to get something to drink, only as long as another cook fetched it for her. When she cook did appear with a cup, he all but ran to give it too her. He looked young enough to be scared for both the head chef and herself.   
  
When Garnet got her drink the chef turned her around physically and shooed her out of the kitchen doorway but gently pushing her shoulders with the palm of her hand. The chef even escorted her out of the marble dining room. Garnet in returned thanked him for his kindness as he turned to go back into the large chamber. He only grunted and waved his hand at her.  
  
Garnet loved this head chef immensely. Even though he only talked with grunts and gestured he could make her smile at any time of day. He was rough around the outside but he truly was a splendid man with a heart of gold. He just happened to love his cooking above anything else.  
  
Sipping her cold water, Garnet slowly moved to the balcony. She looked down and the main entrance and the soldiers that were posted there. Even in the corners of the square, open hallway was female soldiers. Where could she go to gain some privacy? She did want to return immediately to her boudoir and there was bound to be soldiers in her bed room even though she hadn't been in there since morning when she woke up. The library had those librarians, the kitchens had those cooks, and the rooms had the cleaning maids. What about the towers? Probably no one since it's so cold up there. Plus there was nothing to see expect the lookout tower. Alexandria palace was big enough to have a couple of runs, if any, unguarded. Garnet soon declared that was today's mission.  
  
She took another sip of her of her water before leaving the square hallway. She tried down a flight of stairs and then took a right; this way led to many chambers to entertain guests. But at the end she took a left and was met with a long staircase the lead upwards. At the top, she could go right, left, or straight. She choose right. For what seemed like fore ages, Garnet turned, descended, ascended all over the castle until she realized that she was quite lost. And without soldiers. She should have been glad for the newfound seclusion but instead she slowly grew scared.  
  
This part of the castle seems so strange to me, she told herself. She didn't know why but she slowly walked down the hall as if it was a monster's lair. Her hands clung to the porcelain cup in a painful grip. Why didn't she leave? Something in side of her screamed at her childish whims for nothing turning back. What was here? Something in this part of the castle was pulling her further and further away from the familiar.  
  
Slowly, almost trembling, the princess slowly placed one foot in front of the other. She walked down the strange passageway. On the floor was a red carpet that ran the length of the hallway. It was just narrow enough to reveal the cold stone floor it covered up. There were no windows but many torches flame and embellished wooden doors along the hallway. Statues of angels and black demons where in her company too. The angels were beautiful with large marble wings and serene expression as if witnessing Eden. The demons were quite the opposite. They were hideous and diabolical, crouching, standing, and sitting almost naked.   
  
Garnet shivered as she passed under one. It looked as if it were staring back at her, lips pulled back in a hungry sneer. It looked as if it was ready to eat her. And it felt that she was being watched too. She frowned and pulled her eyes away from the statue.  
  
These are really horrible, Garnet told herself. Why would such things be part of the castle?  
  
The princess hurried up to the end of the hallway. She didn't even bother looking at the doors. What if more demon statues were beyond them? So far there wasn't enough light to tell one thing from the other. The firelight was throwing all sorts of confusing and frightening shadows on the walls and floor beneath her.   
  
At the end of the hallway she had the choice of either going left or right. The left hallway was drowning in darkness. Garnet didn't want to trust it. The right hallway was a pinch brighter with a small amount of light penetrating the darkness not too far away. Garnet narrowed her eyes and struggled to see where the source was from. The light was coming from a door.  
  
Without thinking, Garnet began to walk towards it. It was calling to her for some reason. Garnet didn't understand and a part of her didn't want to. Still she walked down the dark hall and before long was standing over a golden threshold and peering inside a room.  
  
The mysterious room was bathed in golden light. Garnet winced at the brightness but forced her eyes to adjust. It was light the room was glowing with the bright light of gold! After a moment she discovered that the light was radiating from several burning laps and candles that were strung throughout the room in no particular pattern. Its disorder was all the more beautiful. There was a large bed too, covered in purple silk sheets. Garnet was amazed to see the bed frame made out of gold. That was beautiful too. There were many furnishings in the room besides the enormous bed. There was a large door, no doubt leading to a closet, a large armchair and table before an empty fireplace, an immense polished desk, a vanity, and a sitting area. Countless trunks dwelled on the floor too. Some were open, displaying swords and some armor that glowed in the light. There were many books too. They were everywhere! Book lied on the floor, on the bed, and on the furnishings. Garnet never seen so many books in her entire life in one place, expect the library of course.   
  
Garnet took a deep breath. The air smelled of roses. She absentmindedly closed her eyes and dwelled on the wonder scent. Where was it coming from? It was strong enough to give the impress that a rose garden was just a stone's throw away. Yet...there wasn't. Garnet took a deep breath away and opened her chocolate eyes. The room was simply magical.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Garnet let out a yelp of surprise and spun around, eyes wide. Her long white dress flared at her ankles as she quickly turned. Her heart was pounding. Before she could say anything, she saw a tall man standing before her.  
  
"I...I...." She stammered. The shock made her lips tremble until she was wordless.  
  
Garnet couldn't quite staring at him. Of course he was male, his dark garb and voice told her that. But he was...beautiful. More beautiful than anything she had ever seen. His hair was long and skin as flawless and pale as marble. Her wore a black suit with a long black cape and high black leather boots.   
  
"Who are you?" Garnet suddenly managed to choke out.  
  
The stranger smiled. Garnet didn't breath.  
  
"I'm a guest here at the palace, my lady," the man told her, his voice as deep and rich as coffee. "My name is Kuja."  
  
"Oh..."Garnet breathed. Even is name was beautiful. And exotic. "Happen you be the Dealer of trades of heard that my mother was meeting with this day?"  
  
Kuja shook his head, causing his silvery locks to shimmer in the golden light. "Alas no, Princess."  
  
Garnet's face suddenly blushed. "You know who I am?"  
  
The man smiled and nodded. "I was told my many the princess of Alexandria is the most beautiful girl in the Mist Continent. I have done much traveling and must say that you are the fairest canary I have ever laid my eyes on, my lady. The pleasure is all mine."  
  
Garnet smiled, her blush glowing even more brightly. "Have you by chance read 'I want to be your Canary' by lord..."  
  
"Avon. Yes, I have actually. It's my favorite story."  
  
"Mine too. When you called me a canary I...I thought that you must have at lest saw the title."  
  
Kuja smiled once more, transforming the night into day. "Would you like to keep my company for a few more minutes, my lady?"  
  
Garnet's mind blanked. "Alright, sir." She spoke before she though.  
  
Kuja nodded and moved over the threshold of his room. "As you can see I'm staying at the castle for a period. Things are a bit disorderly in the room but I'm trying to solve it. If I had known I would be entertaining a princess, it would be cleaner."  
  
Garnet smiled and slowly entered the room too. She watched the man walk with the grace of a cat through the room, trying to straighten it up.  
  
"You don't have to do that, sir," Garnet quickly told him. "I don't mind. Places like this make me more comfortable than anything else."  
  
Kuja straightened up and smiled at her. He had managed to make it across the room. "As you wish."  
  
"You have many books," she told him. "I'm impressed. Are they from your traveling?"  
  
"Yes, I happen to love to read." His laughter filled the room as she looked at her. "I imagine that it's your passion too."  
  
Garnet nodded. "I have read most of the books in the castle library already. The others I leave alone. They are very boring."  
  
Kuja smiled. "Some writers happen to be boring people. Let us sitting before the fire, princess. It's awkward trying to strike up conservation with loyalty when we have to raise our voices to be heard. Is Alexandria always Burmecia, my lady?"  
  
"Oh no, sir," Garnet told him, sitting down in the armchair he had offered her. "Just a week out of the year. It's the yearly rains. Usually it's warm and sunny here."  
  
"I see," Kuja replied as he built a fire. "I'm from Treno myself and never have seen so much rain in one place. At a couple of points I fear that Alexandria has outdone Burmecia."  
  
Garnet laughed. The fire was finally built and Kuja stood up, smiling once more.  
  
"Have you been everywhere in your travels, sir?" she asked as he sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
Kuja looked thoughtful...and beautiful. Then he arched an eyebrow and grinned. "I have been to many places. Exotic and strange places and some not so unusual. My vocation takes me to innumerable places of the world."  
  
"I wish I could see the world," Garnet confessed suddenly. She lowered her face before she could see his expression and peered at Kuja from under her dark eyelashes.  
  
"It would be wise indeed for a princess to see as much of the world as she can before becoming a queen," he told her after a moment. "Where do you wish to go the most?"  
  
"I want to see what's beyond the Mist Continent. That would be an adventure indeed."  
  
Kuja nodded. "It would be dangerous, my lady."  
  
"Most likely but still the adventure is what pulls at my imagination." Garnet smiled and laughed. "My apologies if I'm talking your ears off, sir! I don't mean to."  
  
"I do not mind," Kuja replied, catching her dark eyes with his blue eyes. "You are a very brilliant girl, princess."  
  
Garnet blushed and glanced towards the fire. "Thank you."  
  
"How long has it been since the king of Alexandria passed away, princess."  
  
Garnet lowered her eyes to the floor. "Two months one week ago, sir. It's very tragic."  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind that it wasn't, my little canary."  
  
Garnet nodded and looked at Kuja. She saw sympathy and sadness in his eyes and a faint blush glowed in her cheeks. Pressing her lips together in a pout to glanced down at her hands. They were clutched together in her lap.  
  
"Even though papa has been gone for some time now," Garnet confessed, "It still feels as though he were buried just yesterday. It's a very sad time for me. I loved him so...but sometimes, I think...I think...I'm the only one that misses him. It's foolish and mean to say it and I'm sorry for it, sir. I...I just haven't been able to talk about this issue to anyone."  
  
"Not even your mother?"  
  
"Least of all my mama." Garnet sniffled a bit and tears formed in her eyes. When did she start crying? "Even since papa passes away, mama has been such a different woman. I don't know what's wrong with her. I hope she's not sick. I don't think she even realizes how much her new personality hurts me. I hardly ever see her anyone and when the times I do see her, she's very cold and aloof."  
  
"People mourn in different ways, princess."  
  
"Well I only know of one: to cry and hide in your room for says on end. Other such ways to mourn in unheard of." Garnet countered. Her voice trembled. When she heard Kuja laugh gently, she did have to smile.  
  
"Have you ever lost a person you loved?"  
  
Kuja looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I have lost many people, princess, none of which I have loved."  
  
"Oh..." Garnet was at a lost for words. She had never met anyone quite like him before. Does he not have a father or mother to turn too? Garnet once heard tales of orphaned children growing up to become foal pirates and actors. But this man seemed too genteel to be a pirate or an actor.  
  
"You look at me as though you are trying to solve Gaia's major problems, princess," Kuja laughed and a held out of handkerchief for her to have. "I must say that having a weeping princess in my company is very disheartening."  
  
Garnet's eyes grew wide and her hand flew up to her face. There was wetness there. When did her tears begin to fall? Embarrassed, she reached for the handkerchief and gently wiped her face with it as ladylike as she could.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I had not idea..."  
  
Kuja's smile was gentle. Garnet was suddenly breathless. Then watched as he looked down at his pocket watch and sighed.   
  
"I am sorry too, my canary, for it is time that I have a meeting with your mother."  
  
"Oh," Garnet couldn't help but sound disappointed. "May I see you again, sir? It's been a long time since...since I have had a friend here."  
  
"Of course, princess," Kuja replied with a smile as he stood up. He reached up to help her stand. Garnet obliged and stood up, clutching the white handkerchief in her hand.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Come by this room same time tomorrow. Then we can talk some more."  
  
Garnet nodded and slowly turned around and walked to the door. She felt his eyes on her as she moved. She didn't care though. In fact her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Garnet opened the door and turned around.  
  
"Good day, sir," she smiled.   
  
"Until tomorrow, princess."  
  
Garnet nodded and exited the room, slowly shutting the door as she went.  
  
(Que scary Kuja theme)  
  
Kuja cocked his head to the side and sighed.  
  
"Such a beautiful little canary," he murmured to himself. "It's so amazing that such a whore of a queen could ever have a daughter such as the princess.... But it seems like I have seen her somewhere. Could are paths have crossed before?" Kuja laughed. "Fly back to your mother, my little canary. I to will welcome you with open arms very soon." 


End file.
